There are a variety of prior art dispensing system which are currently available in the marketplace. Many of these systems are designed for intermittent discharge of product contents and are suitable for such applications. However, there are some applications where a continuous dispensing of the entire product contents, or a substantial portion of the product contents, of an aerosol or other pressurized container is desired by an operator. When continuous dispensing of the entire product contents is desired, it is tedious and cumbersome for the operator to depress continuously the actuator of the aerosol container to facilitate dispensing of the desired quantity of the product contents.
This shortcoming is especially true when an individual is, for example, inflating a tire via a currently available tire inflation aerosol container. Typically, the tire inflation procedure takes several seconds or even a few minutes to completely inflate a tire with one of the currently available tire inflation aerosol products. Moreover, when changing a tire, the person inflating the tire is many times distracted by on-coming traffic thereby rendering it more difficult for the operator to concentrate on depressing the actuator and properly inflating the tire. The tire inflation procedure may be compounded further if an elderly, a handicapped or some other impaired individual is operating the container to inflate the tire. In addition, the known lockable prior art dispensing systems are not recloseable once the dispensing of the pressurized product contents has commenced.